Dormido
by AguedaJR
Summary: Es por ello que el nudo que se le formó bajo la nuez no fue casualidad, ni tampoco el que no pudiese hacer más que observarla con aparente vacío. Sí, la observaba llorar.


**1º - El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no a mí.**

**2º - El fic está ambientado en el séptimo libro, cuando Harry acepta la petición de Voldemort. Aunque al terminar dice lo que dice, no le he cambiado el final al libro.**

**3º - Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

* * *

Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, la primera. Las lágrimas, aunque escuetas, rodaban por sus mejillas sin aparente remedio. Como pequeños trozos de cielo perdidos en un inmenso universo terrenal. Es por ello que el nudo que se le formó bajo la nuez no fue casualidad, ni tampoco el que no pudiese hacer más que observarla con aparente vacío. Sí, la observaba llorar.

Hipaba de vez en cuando, intentando cesar su llanto. En vano. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquella pequeña hada se había decidido a que los comentarios crueles no le pesasen, y así era, pero con aquello no podía; a fin de cuentas no podemos ser inmunes a todo. Levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia el cielo, pero las estrellas aquel día no querían brillar para ser su luz, y por primera vez desde los nueve años, se sintió totalmente desprotegida. No sabía quién era, ni tampoco podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado demasiado tiempo queriendo seguir siendo una niña.

Era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien la viese llorar, que Harry la viese llorar. Claro que lo hacía, de vez en cuando como todo el mundo. Quizás no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban, ni tan despistada. Sólo algo más risueña de lo que acostumbraban a ver los demás, alguien que sabía que el mundo de los adultos era cruel y no quería vivirlo. Pero ya tenía dieciséis años y aquello ya no era un juego. Luna lo sabía bien, los juegos te esculpían una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que aquello solamente dejaba muerte a su paso. Muerte y dolor.

Él no sabía cómo consolarla. Ni siquiera si es que aquello podía tener consuelo, porque había infinidad de cosas por las que llorar, y más tratándose de Luna y lo inusual que solía ser en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Sabía que no necesitaba un abrazo, al menos no de él; sería lastimoso, hasta con cierto deje de pena que sin querer le profesaría. Ella no se merecía eso. Por mucho que él estuviese condenado a morir, aquel pequeño hada no debía saberlo. Y aun así parecía ser la única conocedora de tal secreto.

-_Harry._-su voz era risueña, directa; como acostumbraba. Mas en esta ocasión lucía quebradiza y tan débil que al pelinegro se le asemejó más a lo que podía ser un suspiro de ninfa, un lamento de dríade. Su joven pecho, donde latía con ímpetu su inocente corazón, convulsionaba con fuerza bajo nueva amenaza de lágrimas. Sí, sabía mejor que nadie que las lágrimas eran los afluentes de un río mortal, envenenado. El morir.-_Tienes un nargle en el pelo._-por un momento creyó que le iba a decir algo como que se quedase, que no acudiese a la llamada de Voldemort; pero qué poltergheists, estaba hablando con Luna Lovegood-.

-**Eh, gracias, Luna.**-la suya sonaba algo nerviosa, tácita; provenía de quien había perdido toda esperanza. Les había fallado a todos y ahora estaba en su mano salvarlos, o al menos brindarles una oportunidad. Revolvió su cabello con inquietud, debía marcharse no muy tardando. Sentía paz a su lado, al lado de la chiquilla descalza que había conocido leyendo una revista al revés hacía dos cursos. Aquella que sabía que iba directo a la muerte y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo-.

Ella se puso de rodillas, impulsándose con los brazos debido a que estaba sentada en el suelo. El polvo cubrió sus pantalones, un fragmento de cristal se clavo en su tibia; simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa limpia y sincera, a la par que alargaba la mano hacia el cabello del muchacho y se lo revolvía con cierta…¿nostalgia? Sí, eso reflejaban los ojos de Luna Lovegood. Estaba intentando que el nargle se fuese con un poco de ayuda, sólo eso.-_No tienes por qué ir si no quieres._

-**Quiero ir.**-se apresuró a puntualizar él. ¿Mentía? Puede. No era convincente aun así, tenía miedo; mucho. Si hubiese podido elegir con quien quería pasar sus últimos momentos felices no habría elegido a su alocado amigo Ronald, ni a su fiel y amable amiga Hermione. Tampoco a alguien tan leal como Neville, ni a la sin lugar a dudas valiente Ginny. Ni siquiera alguien que lo hiciese reír a carcajadas como Fred y George. Sólo a Luna. La única que no lo hacía sentir como si todo estuviese en sus manos, la única que conseguía entenderlo y no cuestionaba su decisión. Lo aceptaba, pese a estar llorando-.

-_Entonces prométeme que saludarás a mi mamá de mi parte._-esas palabras le quebraban el corazón, se sentía culpable de hacerla sentir así. Nuevamente las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, contrastando con aquella sonrisa que no sería triste ni proponiéndoselo. Incómodo, la rubia le había hecho sentir desde un principio un conjunto de cosas lo suficientemente grande como para creer poder explotar. Ron tenía razón. No pudo evitar asentir lentamente, percibiendo que sus propios ojos se humedecían-.

-**Luna, no quiero morir. Tengo miedo.**-le confesó. La mano de esta se deslizó con suavidad hasta su mejilla y la acarició con su dedo pulgar, pestañeando dos o tres veces ante sus palabras. Aparentaba estar tranquila, ningún indicio de una muestra de cariño que no le serviría para nada más que para empezar a echarla de menos antes de tiempo; para empezar a echarlos de menos antes de tiempo. Ahora fue él el que sollozó-.

-_Sólo las personas sin esperanza son manejables, Harry. Es tan sencillo como dormir._-cada palabra era un clavo emponzoñado para cada cuál, porque era evidente que él no quería perder la vida y ella no quería perderlo a él. Entonces su mano aterrizó en la parte izquierda del pecho de Harry Potter, comprobando que bajo las costillas el corazón aún latía.-_Me quedaré contigo hasta el final. Porque me llevas ahí,¿no es así?_-en ese momento sí que se sintió mal. Tan mal que tuvo ganas de vomitar. Las verdades de Luna conseguían doler; impregnadas de inocencia, sí, pero punzantes e hirientes como la más afilada de las espadas.-_Ha sido un placer compartir mi vida contigo, atraes a los nargles como nadie._-no pudo pues evitar reír, queriendo olvidarse un poco de todo. Sólo ella conseguía obtener ese efecto en él-.

Buscó la mano que ésta mantenía posada en su pecho a tientas, encontrándola a escasos segundos. Menuda, pequeña, cálida. Lo reconfortó saber que gran parte de su sacrificio era por ella, estaba más seguro que nunca. La última vez que hablarían de nargles, la última también que la escucharía. Sabía que no iba a acabar por acostumbrarse.-**Prometo saludar a tu madre, Luna.**

-_No te olvides de Sirius, y de tus padres._-nada que pudiese decirle lo podía hacerse sentir mejor o peor en aquel momento. Su corazón estaba anestesiado y se negaba a percibir algo más que no fuera ese profundo afecto por su amiga. ¿Amiga? Sí, bueno, eso también. Una, dos, tres. Las campanadas comenzaron a sucederse, una tras otra. Debía darse prisa, iban a dar las doce y tenía una cita imposible de eludir. Tenía una cita para morir-.

-**Es mejor que no me olvide de ti.**-y dicho esto se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Mas en el último momento se arrepintió y el beso fue depositado en su mejilla. Al fin y al cabo no creía justo arrebatarle su primer beso, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que no permanecería con vida más de cinco minutos. Luna pareció contenta, seguramente le había hecho cosquillas. Mil conflictos bajo la piel, como cien duendecillos locos revoloteando dentro de su estómago. Se levantó, para irse y nunca volver-.

-_Me hubiese gustado que no te arrepintieses, Harry. El nargle se habría puesto contento, sigue ahí._-eso lo había pillado por sorpresa.¿Se había dado cuenta? Mas no había marcha atrás. Emprendió su camino, bajando las escaleras y lo último que escuchó antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta fue la voz de Luna, como un murmullo de pétalos, como un ligero silbido. Tarareaba-.

Un haz de luz verde se pudo entrever entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Luna Lovegood lo había visto desde la ventana del primer piso. Todos los demás seguían luchando para poder mantenerse a salvo, a ellos y sus seres queridos. Quizás era hora de que ella también se uniese, para luchar por su padre; por su padre y por Harry. A fin de cuentas él sólo estaba dormido.

-Harry Potter está muerto.

* * *

**Se aceptan tomatazos, comentarios críticos y cualquier otro tipo de reviews que no sean una estupidez. Gracias de antemano y, por favor, opinad.**


End file.
